


From The Beginning To The End And Back Again

by ozsia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abandonment, Gen, Implied/ Referenced Rape, Period-Typical Sexism, Poverty, References to Drugs, Religious Themes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: Throughout Uni's explanation her voice has become more and more erratic from the still of the abrupt cease fire between Byakuran's forces and Tsuna's friends. ‘Sawada-san can inherit the time from Vongola’s past.’ She says in conclusion. Before she swerves to him, eyes wide and pleading.  ‘Please. Please accept Primo’s time. It won’t be an easy thing for you and I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry but you have to win. You can’t lose this fight, Sawada-san.’  Where Primo "unleashing" Tsuna meant something very different and he nor his Guardian's are never the same afterwards.





	

Tsuna is broken, beaten but _standing_ in the presence of his ancestor. The man who was responsible for his forced inheritance but who also sired his bloodline. The man who would have been his grandfather had Tsuna been born earlier. 

They are amidst the scene of tragedy. Tsuna is separated from his Guardian’s who couldn’t protect him if Tsuna _wanted_ them to, never mind needed them to. Their future is on the brink of being lost, another casualty on a monster’s quest to play it’s games. They would follow suit. They were going to lose _everything._ Everyone Tsuna loved was going to -

_die._

It would be Tsuna’s fault: his elder self for thinking a younger version of him could beat what he and his experience could not, and _him-_ him for thinking for one moment that he could _at all._ Maybe he had just forced himself into thinking it was possible because it was the only thing to do. Any other decision but the decision to fight would have equalled in death. 

And Tsuna was going to die. He could feel it when Byakuran tossed him around like an unwanted toy; when the man smiled at him like he knew the world’s secrets and his superiority was among them. Tsuna knew when his stomach kicked hard enough for his _throat_ to feel it as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. 

But Reborn had never allowed him to quit and the spartan tutor didn’t start now. His urging was enough. His faith was _enough_ to rekindle Tsuna’s own fire, his Flame. Even if it is weak and even if standing feels like walking on glassy coals, he does it. Rises up because Reborn’s are the only expectations that aren’t expectations but facts yet to be realised. 

Tsuna rises because he’s still got friends outside this bubble. Friends that are counting on him, that trusted him enough to go it alone in the first place. Tsuna rises because although Reborn tells him not to be a hero, there is also a whole _world_ on the brink of falling with them. 

‘ _It’s unlucky, these circumstances but I suppose you’ve never had much luck.’_ Byakuran had said, smile firmly in place. ‘ _I know so much about your life! Just an ordinary boy, failing at school and disappointing every one you meet when a hitman tells you that you were a candidate to be a mafia boss which leads us to meet. Drawn into this scary world, I couldn’t very well leave you be. You must have so many regrets.’_

And, yeah, okay. It was scary and Byakuran was stronger and danced all around Tsuna’s weakness. _Of course_ it would be easy to just fall here. To let it end, give in to the pain and stop _fighting._ To stop trying. 

‘ _You’ve been risking your life ever since that ring was introduced into your life. Sawada Tsunayoshi’s are typically devoid of bloodlust and_ you _certainly hate to fight, hands always raised, always frowning.’_ Byakuran continued with an air of sympathy that Tsuna knew was in no way felt. ‘ _And to think, if not for one incident, you wouldn’t have had to. There would have been no suffering.’_

The future was terrifying. Seeing the life he would lead was terrifying. Tsuna was just _terrified._ But…

‘ _It makes you curse you own fate, doesn’t it?’_

_No._

_‘No.’_

The bad didn’t outweigh the good. Life was unfair - _his_ life was unfair - and no amount of Reborn beating him into shape would change who Tsuna was: dame. No good at studying or sports, and it wouldn’t erase the memories of loneliness as we walked through life without a single friend. Before Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo, Nii-san, Hibari-senpai, Mukuro and Chrome. Before he was forced into training to become a mafia boss.

‘ _Thats not completely true.’_ Tsuna refutes because its not. Memories flash before his eyes, of the battles and the fear, the cruel uncertainty, his friends loyalty and their own struggles. He thinks of everything he’s done and had to do, everyone he’s met and everyone he loves and knows, instantly without a shred of regret or uncertainty.

‘ _Everything has been precious moments of my life.’_ Tsuna says even as his chest prangs, air still swells in his chest and his heart still beats. ‘ _Its been hard. I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared, fighting and waiting for someone to - because everything was just so - and I could have failed a handful of times. I’m not perfect, I haven’t been perfect. But everyone’s stuck with me and I couldn’t have accomplished what I have done, without everyone helping me.’_

Tsuna’s so tired he could fall over any minute but he forces himself to focus, heat building in his stomach as he stares down a man that might as well be a god. ‘ _Me - my Flames - could only have been born like this. A-and, yeah, I hate fighting but my flames; they belong to everyone! And to protect everyone and the innocent people you’d hurt too, they’re just going to have to keep burning till I defeat you!’_

Tsuna had been serious. He had never been so serious but Byakuran still laughs, is still smiling and very much still standing without so much of a scratch. _‘Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, but even with all that said what do you think you’ll be able to do?_ ’ He asks. ‘ _Your power still pales in comparison to mine. Nothing has changed._ ’

‘Are you sure about that?’

The voice startles Tsuna but the change to Byakuran is even more surprising as he tenses. Whispers from his Guardian’s don’t really reach Tsuna’s ears as his own heartbeat more or less swallows their voices but he can guess with the glowing of his own Sky ring, an orange light resonating clearly from it’s crystal centre.

‘It’s okay, isn’t it?’ The voice asks but Tsuna knows it’s not directed to him and struggles to look over his shoulder, to his friends whose own rings have lit up. 

‘We’ve already deemed the Guardians worthy, so you shouldn’t need to ask.’ Gokudera’s light reassures. ‘Do what you feel you need to. Like always.’ 

‘As agreeable as ever, G.’ The voice laughs to the other before Tsuna is being addressed. ‘Decimo, my successor, my child, your time has run out.’ His stomach jerks, feeling wrong footed but knowing that the statement was right. That Byakuran would win if this continued. That his friends were going to die and him with them. 

The aura brightens and when Tsuna opens his eyes he is face to face with a man he feels like he should know. Hyper Dying will so familiar amidst everything that isn’t. Without anyone saying a word, a name appears for Tsuna in his mind and heart.

Eyes like sunsets stare at Tsuna with a benevolence that make Nono seem grey in comparison. His face isn’t quite smiling but feels so gentle that he doesn’t need to.’You are out-powered, out-manned with no resources, no hope.’ Tsuna is told ‘but your feelings have mirrored my own from so long ago and so, I shall unleash you and grant you my time.’

 _Time?_ Tsuna thinks, wondering where he had heard that before. 

The man nods and raises a fist. In that moment a glowing emblem appears at the back of his hand before it expends with power through the air. between them It’s energy pulsates and Tsuna’s eyes are drawn to it like a magnet to steel. 

‘Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun.’ Byakuran interrupts but with the same smile. Only now it feels fake. Tense. ‘What sort of prank is this? Who is that man?’

Tsuna doesn’t have to say a word. Uni is there. ‘The first-generation boss. Vongola Primo.’

Byakuran’s eyes narrow and he laughs, an abrupt sound. ‘Is now really the time to be joking around -’

‘You should sense that this isn’t a joke.’ Uni reprimands. ‘Among the Tri-Ni-Sette the holders of the curse have all been blessed with a gift. For me, its the sight of the future. For you its being able to share knowledge between the different versions of yourself. And for Sawada-san…’ She trails of, biting her lip.

‘Whats this about Tsunayoshi-kun?’ 

Uni’s bright eyes look back up from where they had rested on the precious cargo in her arms. Theres a sharp, sure gaze about it as she looks between Byakuran and Tsuna. ‘Sawada-san is able to read his ancestor’s history. Their time. They can share time.’ Theres a melancholy feel about Unit’s face. Something that Tsuna doesn’t like at all. ‘I’ve known since I was little. Taught to me by a song: “The sea knows no bounds. The clam passes down its form from generation to generation. The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.’ Mate means “sea”. Vongola means “clam” and Arcobaleno means “rainbow”.’

‘This song was written to represent the different policies for the Tri-Ni-Sette’s Skies. Where the Mare knows no bounds and moves horizontally through space and time; from parallel worlds. The Vongola travels through generations from the passage of traditions. The Arcobaleno never stay in one spot, we do not exist as lines but as points in this world. So just as Byakuran can gain knowledge and power from other parallel worlds.’ Uni explains as voice becomes more and more erratic. ‘Sawada-san can inherit the time from Vongola’s past.’

 _Inherit._ Tsuna thinks as he looks back to Primo’s face thai is so…so _kind_ but sad and wonders what will happen to Tsuna if he is given his time. ‘Sawada-san!’ Tsuna jumps, looks back to Uni who is desperately grasping hold of the pacifiers, eyes wide and pleading. ‘ _Please._ Please accept Primo’s time. It won’t be an easy thing for you and I’m sorry. I’m so, so _sorry_ but you have to win. You can’t lose this fight, Sawada-san.’

Tsuna is terrified as he licks his lips, nervous in a way that has his stomach twisting. He looks back to Primo and admits in a voice that he hopes no one else will be able to hear: ‘I’m…I’m _scared.’_

Primo soften, smile becoming just _that_ much sweeter. So tender in ways that hadn’t been directed to Tsuna before with a mother who was always so tired from providing for a hopeless child and a father who was never, ever around. ‘We do what we must, Decimo.’ He says. ‘Do what _you_ must.’

Tsuna gazes at the distance between them, knowing a reprimand however compassionate when he hears one. He takes a shuddering breath, understands that there isn’t a choice for this. He _can’t_ lose here. Otherwise everyone will lose. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment he nods. One jolting movement. 

‘Good boy.’ Tsuna thinks he hears and his eyes snap open. ‘Decimo, I will unleash you as the Vongola ring that you now hold has yet to take its truest form. I will unchain your power. I will give you my time.’ 

Primo glides forward and the size of the emblem shrinks with every inch of distance lost until the two of their fists have met and the emblem changes to Flames that flows from Primo to Tsuna. Immediately, Tsuna’s eyes widen as he hears whispers that get louder and louder.

He’s getting hot, a burn from his chest that starts a fire that heats through him. Tsuna feels gradually weaker, his limbs turning to jelly and he tries to look up at Primo with failing sight. The man is floating above him, a heavy frown on his brow that looks familiar, his lips downturned. ‘Please, Decimo…’ He hears over the whispers and the buzz. 

Falling… 

Falling…

 

Falling…

‘Carry on our will.’ 


End file.
